


一个🌱🐻的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 队二后时间线，芽芽是小只却身强体壮的超健康芽（什么），cp除了芽熊还有一点点盾詹（最近真的好喜欢芽芽喔，芽芽真的好好好ヾ ^_^♪）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	一个🌱🐻的故事

熊熊从嗨爪逃出来之后，过上了一边四处流浪打工，一边逐个摧毁嗨爪基地的平淡生活。然后有天他在一个小巷子里救下了被坏人围攻的，不知道为什么就从七十年前的布鲁克林穿越到这里来的芽芽。没有恢复记忆的巴基或许会因为被控制而去殴打阿盾，但是永远都不会伤害芽芽，所以熊熊对芽芽伸出手问他要不要跟自己回安全屋。而刚穿越过来没几天的芽芽尽管对这个时代的一切都保持警惕，在看到容貌跟詹詹一模一样，但却多了条机械臂，气质也死气沉沉了许多的熊熊时却忍不住流下了眼泪，说巴基你怎么变成这样啦？以后的我没有照顾好你吗？

熊熊懵懵的，他不知道为什么航空母舰上那个金发大个子和眼前这个经常在他梦里出现过的金发小个子都叫他巴基，他也不知道自己是不是巴基，只知道他要把这个金发男孩儿带回去，好好保护他。于是巴基主动抱了一下泪流不止的芽芽，又揽着芽芽的肩膀带他回到自己的安全屋，芽芽看到熊熊的屋子里那么简陋，只有最基础的维生设备，就絮絮叨叨地批评巴基怎么不对自己好一点，房间乱糟糟的，吃的东西大多是罐头，然后开始帮着熊熊收拾房间。巴基安安静静地站在原地看着芽芽，直到芽芽拿着屋子里仅有的几样新鲜食物到厨房去，他才忽然跑过去把芽芽抱进怀里（巴基也不知道自己为何会这样，但他就是很想这样做），问他会不会留下来陪着自己。

芽芽只愣了一秒钟便反手回抱住熊熊，说自己宁愿死也不愿离开巴基的，还说巴基可以叫他的小名，史蒂维，以后自己就要留在这里照顾巴基了。熊熊对这个善良的金发小个子很感激，于是他们一起去到厨房做好了午餐，又在同一张桌子上吃饭，就这样芽芽出现在熊熊的生活中，并留了下来。熊熊每天会去各种地方打零工，芽芽就留在他们的安全屋做家务，他们经常结伴出门买菜，再一起烹饪美味的菜肴，芽芽虽然脾气很倔又非常固执，不过在他受过很多痛苦的熊熊面前就非常温柔体贴，经常陪着巴基做各种事情，包括随便聊些什么，玩一些可爱有趣的小游戏，还会在巴基晚上ptsd发作的时候跑到巴基床上抱住他安慰，给了刚步入正常生活的熊熊很多的温暖与帮助。

芽芽和熊熊的平静生活持续了十几天，然而巴基发觉自己越来越难以直面史蒂维了，因为从某天深夜芽芽钻进他的被子，抱住因为ptsd而惊惶恐惧的他起，巴基每天晚上都会做有关史蒂维的春梦，梦到金发蓝眼的瘦弱男孩压在他身上，温柔而强硬地占有他，又深又用力地填满他，一次又一次。这种荒谬的幻想甚至在白天熊熊与芽芽相处时也折磨着他，史蒂维的每一个眼神与每一个呼吸都让巴基感到难以自持，哪怕是简单的肢体接触也让巴基因情/动而全身颤抖，他只能故意冷落芽芽以防止自己做出什么奇怪的举动，因为那样会被史蒂维讨厌的。但芽芽不知道自己做错了什么，熊熊就忽然冷淡疏离地对待自己了，委委屈屈的芽芽独自缩起来生闷气，巴基也不敢去主动找芽芽说话，他怕自己控制不住。

这个原因奇怪的冷战只过了几天，熊熊就先忍不住了，他趁着芽芽半夜睡着了，蹑手蹑脚地跑到史蒂维的小床上抱住他并害羞地吻了芽芽好几口，又非常紧张地脱下了芽芽的裤子，然后俯下身把芽芽一点都不“芽”的家伙夹在自己又大又白又软的奶子当中。熊熊唇舌笨拙而生涩地舔吮芽芽性器的前端，同时试着用软乎乎的胸乳挤压半勃肉刃，直到它变得更烫更硬，把熊熊胸前白嫩嫩的软肉都刺激到颤动不止，湿湿软软的嘴巴还一直贪婪地吮吸芽芽的家伙，时不时来个深喉，把自己春梦中出现过的那些付诸实践。

正在熊熊全神贯注地为睡着的芽芽口交和乳交的时候，芽芽被巴基弄♂醒了，他睁开眼睛便看到满/脸/潮/红的巴基在为他做深喉，而自己的那根直挺挺地插在巴基的胸乳之间，坚硬炽热的性器被白嫩柔软的奶子包裹着，流着水的暗红色顶端则被巴基灵活的舌头吮吸舔舐。未经人事的芽芽哪受得了这种待遇，他一瞬间就喘息着射了出来，乳白色的黏稠精液喷到了熊熊的脸和胸部上面，巴基还又天真又涩气地伸出舌头舔净嘴角乳白色腥/涩液体。

芽芽立刻忍不了了，想要压住巴基再来一次，没想到缓过来的熊熊惊慌失措地哽咽起来，说自己只是太喜欢史蒂维才这么做的，他请求芽芽不要因此而厌恶自己，甚至离开自己，因为那样他会承受不住的。芽芽被熊熊的话搞得又心疼又想笑，为了证明自己永远不可能讨厌巴基，芽芽抓握住熊熊的性器揉搓起来，同时拍了拍熊熊的臀/部让他躺下，接着一边爱抚着巴基前面的家伙，一边用手指和唇舌温柔地打开熊熊后面，巴基被他弄得不知手往哪放，只好抱住一个枕头呜呜咽咽的。

史蒂维耐心细致地做足了润/滑，又坏心眼地将一点巴基的体夜细致涂抹在熊熊胸前两个粉红色小点点上面，滑腻的触感让巴基又呻/吟了一声，然后他就被芽芽压在身下，像熊熊许多个梦里做过的那样进入了他湿润柔软的后穴，坚硬滚烫的肉刃不断侵/犯着巴基丰腴的躯体，直到两个人都精疲力尽。他们让无数的体液与情话留在了这个夜晚，史蒂维把所有的爱意与精液全部射进了他的巴基的身体里面。

确立了恋人关系的芽芽和熊熊变得更加亲密和腻腻歪歪了起来，两个人会花更多时间搂搂抱抱，互相温柔地亲吻和爱抚对方，还会在简陋的安全屋内随时随地做起来，因为他们一看到对方就想要做爱，无休无止地享受彼此的身体与性爱。芽芽虽然长得小只又瘦弱，却总是对熊熊充满保护欲和照顾欲，会把比他高壮许多的熊熊抱得紧紧的，用数不尽的爱意和抚摸让巴基感到安全舒适。

熊熊也爱极了这位金发小个子，愿意为他献出自己的一切，会听从芽芽那些温和琐碎又满含爱意的日常絮叨，让自己变得更好，也会在做的时候柔顺又热情地迎合芽芽的那些言语指令。平日里体贴可靠的史蒂维在性事方面却有些小小怪癖，他喜欢用温和却不容抗拒的声音命令巴基自己玩弄身体给他看，而当巴基即将要射精的时候就用细绳束博住肉棒根部，使涨红的阴茎可怜兮兮地流着水。史蒂维就这样一点点把熊熊逼至极限，让巴基在他的攻势下丢盔弃甲，直到哽咽哀求着说想要，丰腴而强壮的躯体最终化作一摊情欲之水。

熊熊很愿意在床铺上让芽芽掌握主动权，不仅因为他爱芽芽到了忘乎所以的地步，更因为芽芽在做时那种温和体贴却又冷静残忍地挑逗自己身体/敏/感/部位，直到自己被他弄得过于饥/渴难耐，只能哭泣着恳求对方满足自己的模样实在是太能满足巴基的性幻想了。所以他在芽芽坏心眼地对他dirty talk时，会舔着唇瓣摇晃着奶子，热情又放荡地表示想要更多，然后就被史蒂维用力击打臀/部直到红红肿肿，被他爱着和渴求着的金发蓝眼的爱人完全占有。

与芽芽幸福又有趣的平淡生活就这样持续了三四个月，在此期间巴基时不时会去摧毁嗨爪的各个隐藏基地，在史蒂维面前软乎乎又黏乎乎的熊熊在嗨爪走狗们面前便成了神出鬼没、强大到不可思议的冬日战士。他冷酷而高效地向自己的敌人们复仇，耐心又每击必中地斩断嗨爪的每一个头颅，有时候巴基会感觉到有其他人在帮助自己铲除嗨爪，但他要回去陪芽芽，所以每次扫荡完一个据点他就会迅速离开。

然而今天巴基刚夺取完嗨爪基地最后一个人的性/命，准备离开时却被已经掉线大半年的阿盾先生拦住了。阿盾惊喜又悲伤地一把抱住熊熊，说他一直在寻找巴基，还帮助巴基铲除了很多个嗨爪基地，可是巴基每次鲨完嗨爪就迅速离开，他知道巴基是不想多看这地方一眼，但这也让史蒂夫的追寻巴基之旅变得异常艰苦，好在现在史蒂夫终于找到了他的巴基，不会再放手了。

熊熊：…兄弟你TM谁啊？快放开我，我还要回去跟史蒂维一起做饭呢。

阿盾：巴基！你…这是找到新的人过日子了？

正在阿盾伤心于怎么半年多没见，自家发小兼心上人巴基就找了个新家伙一起过日子了，这时候芽芽追寻着每个史蒂夫都有的“巴基定位仪”来到阿盾和熊熊这边，见巴基被一个金发大个子拦住了拉拉扯扯的走不开，立刻冲过去护在熊熊身前，眼神凌厉地怒视着这个胆敢欺负巴基的坏家伙。然而阿盾和芽芽在看到对方的第一眼，便同时惊呼出声，因为这两位体格天差地别的人却有着同一张脸，一模一样的金发蓝眼与柔润红唇。

芽芽：你…就是未来的我？当初就是你没拉住巴基的手，才让他掉下火车受了七十多年的苦吗？

阿盾：啊，我是。

熊熊：史蒂维你对未来的你说话好不客气喔。

阿盾：没事，应该的，应该的…我那时候没能阻止你坠入深渊，现在被没打血清的自己骂也是理所应当。

芽芽&熊熊：……

芽芽又对阿盾说你别以为找到巴基了就可以把他从我身边带走，巴基与我已经是灵魂交融的伴侣了，什么也不能把我们分隔开，即使七十年后的我也不行。阿盾就问芽芽七十年前布鲁克林的那个巴基怎么办，他也会焦虑不安又坚守希望地等待他的小史蒂维回来的，难道你为了七十年后的巴基，就要离开七十年前的巴基吗？

芽芽说当然不会啊，七十年前的巴基已经知道自己在跟七十年后的他是一对恋人了，说着芽芽从随身携带的包里掏出一个淡黄色记事本，告诉阿盾说这是自己刚穿越过来时出现在他身边的神奇记事本，外形与布鲁克林巴基的日记本非常相似，通过它可以与七十年前的巴基进行书信交流。至今为止他和这边的巴基已经与布鲁克林巴基聊了好几个月的天了，七十年前的巴基比自己更会安慰人，有时候这边的巴基被在嗨爪的回忆折磨得痛不欲生，都是布鲁克林巴基跟他一起帮助冬兵巴基渡过心魔，否则只靠自己一个人的力量可能真做不到这么多。

熊熊点点头表示芽芽说的都是事实，芽芽喘了口气又说跟他还只是“最好朋友”关系的布鲁克林巴基在得知自己居然爱上了七十年后遭遇了许多苦难的他之后，问了一大堆问题，又让他好好照顾那个满是伤痕的冬兵巴基，因为那边的巴基比布鲁克林一枝花更需要史蒂夫罗杰斯的陪伴与爱。说到这里，史蒂维温柔又无奈地笑起来，说自己早就猜到布鲁克林巴基暗恋自己却不敢说，而他自认为勇敢，却因为总觉得巴基值得比自己更好的人，因此也一直不敢对从童年时代便爱慕着的心上人表达爱意，结果直到穿越到七十年后遇到另一个伤痕累累的巴基，才让两人的关系从挚友变成爱人。

好在，史蒂夫和巴基之间永远不会太迟，我们总是有机会成为彼此的此生挚爱，因为我们从相遇的那一刻起就是对方最重要的人。巴基忽然开口说道，声音温温柔柔的，芽芽和阿盾一起害羞地红了脸，结果阿盾见巴基只搂着芽芽不碰自己，就很委屈地问巴基你和七十年前的我在一起了，那现在的我怎么办呢？熊熊安慰阿盾说我把那个神奇记事本送给你吧，你可以跟七十年前的布鲁克林巴基以文会友，至于现在我和史蒂维要回家做饭去了，如果你不嫌弃我做的饭菜难吃的话，可以跟我们一起吃。

于是阿盾跟着芽熊两口子回到他们的安全屋，三个人一起烹饪并享用了美味的晚餐，吃饭时巴基和两个史蒂夫确认了接下来的行动方针，那就是继续摧毁嗨爪的任何势力，确保地球上最大的邪恶组织无法再重新长出一个新的头，另外芽芽和熊熊把神奇记事本送给阿盾，他们表示阿盾先生要细心对待这个本子，不能弄坏了布鲁克林巴基的日记本，否则芽芽和熊熊都要生气的。

阿盾拿出笔刚在本子写了几个单词，忽然眼前白光一闪，然后七十年前的布鲁克林巴基就出现在他面前，问史蒂夫说你是谁？为什么长的跟我家史蒂维小笨蛋一模一样？阿盾呆呆愣愣地回答巴基说我就是你的史蒂维啊，只是变大了而已。结果布鲁克林巴基说你骗鬼去吧，我家发小我还不知道是什么样的？他就算吃的再多也不可能像你这么大只。于是阿盾告诉布鲁克林巴基自己是打了特殊血清才变成这样的，詹詹听闻此言勃然大怒，揪着史蒂夫的耳朵质问他怎敢趁自己一时没看住就去打什么乱七八糟的血清，万一出事了怎么办？然后阿盾一边哎哟哎哟叫着为自己讨饶，一边撒娇般抱住詹詹不撒手。

吃完饭之后巴基和史蒂维便沿着安全屋外的湖边散步消食，凉风习习吹拂过这对恋人的发梢，熊熊觉得很安心，因为他最爱的人陪伴在他的身边，未来的日子或许会有很多挫折，好在史蒂维让他坚信希望将永恒不灭。巴基转过头看向史蒂维清秀迷人的侧脸，结果史蒂维也正温柔专注地凝视着他的脸颊，于是四目相对之时，巴基和史蒂维一句话都没说，交缠的手指却握的更紧了。他们都清楚对方此刻心中所想，也知道人生接下来的全部旅途都会与此刻牵着自己手的这个人一同度过，共享所有的喜悦幸福和苦难悲伤，直至他们生命的尽头。

芽芽和熊熊两口子情比金坚地回到他们的安全屋，准备今晚用各种姿♂势做爱，以释放他们心中过载的激情与爱意，结果刚到家门口，就看到阿盾和詹詹在里面鱼水交融，忘情到甚至没发现有两个人已经回来了。

芽芽：…巴基，现在怎么办？

熊熊：唔…要不然我们就去安全屋后面的树林另一边那间废弃的屋子里面做好了，就像前几次那样…你知道的

芽芽：好主意！

————

在那之后，史蒂夫带领着复仇者联盟彻底消灭干净了嗨爪，也在托尼和布鲁斯的帮助下治好了熊熊的大脑，去除了所有的洗脑词。从此芽熊两口子和盾詹小情侣都过上了天天滚/床/单的幸福生活～


End file.
